A Day At The Beach
by LizzyWizzie
Summary: Fairy Tail goes to the beach to celebrate their victory in the GMG! Oh what would be stored in this story for our little blond. Oneshot or not depends on my mood .-.
1. Unexpected Visitor

**A Day At The Beach**

**Summary: Fairy Tail goes to the beach to celebrate their victory in the GMG! Oh what would be stored in this story for our little blond. Oneshot or not depends on my mood ._.**

**So... A Day At The Beach sounds like one of 'those' BUT its not.**

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN ANYTHING GET YOUR FACTS RIGHT**

**Happy: Aye Sir!**

**Me: GET OUT!**

**ON TO THE STORY!**

* * *

"Natsu!" A blond haired girl said running towards a pink haired guy. Natsu looked confused but smiled anyways. "Oh hi Luce!" Lucy smiled and jump around excitedly "Arent you excited to go to the beach again?!" Natsu smiled and nodded.

_~Next Day~_

The whole guild is at the famous beach called Grand Anse (A/N I searched up a famous beach name cause to lazy to make one up). Lucy's eyes were sparkling. "Okay brats time to relax!" Makarov said. All the members started to go somewhere.

Lucy was about to follow Natsu but got lifted up bridal style, she eek and closed her eyes. She shot open her eyes when heard smirking. Brown chocolate eyes meets blue eyes. "Hi Blondie" Sting Eucliffe...wait...**STING EUCLIFFE?!** Lucy mentally scream in her head.

Rogue came after looking confused at Sting. "Sting?!" Lucy said or should I say screamed.

_This is going to be the worst day at the beach _Lucy thought.

Oh my dear Lucy you know that the worst day can be the best day of your life.

* * *

OHOHOHOHOHH Thats short well anyways

Either NaLu,StiCy,or RoLu

I don't really care who gets Lucy (Inside: NALU! NALU! NALU! YOU KNOW YOU WANT NALU)

Lucy: Awww thats pretty mean ;-;

Me: DO I CARE ABOUT YOU?! (Inside: yesh)

Well I had enough time...

Bye


	2. A Love Blossoming

**A Day At The Beach**

**Okay I guess Im going to do more than one chapter...**

**Anyways Heres the other god damn chapter o-e**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything...If I did...Hell will break loose. o-o**

* * *

Surprise enough Lucy is started to panic in her head right now. "Hey Blondie..." Sting started. "Y-yes?" she said utterly shuttering. "For pretty girl like you. You're kinda heavy" Rogue in the background smirked. Lucy's face is the color of Erza's hair but our dear little Lucy just 'Lucy kick' him in the um...you know what...

Rogue was laughing, while Lucy just have a tick mark and face Rogue. "You wanna have some too?" she said with a aura around her that cant match Erza and Mira together. "No Im fine" he said totally emotionless. Lucy nodded and walk away from the duo.

"Man that girl can kick" Sting said getting up. "You are such a wimp" Rogue said. "**HOW AM I THE WIMP?! IM THE GREAT STING EUCLIFFE FOR GOD SAKE!**" he yelled. "I pity you...You just got kick from a girl thats from the fairies" Rogue said totally ignored Sting yelling "**IM THE GREAT STING EUCLIFFE!**"

"But blondie does interest me a lot" Oh how the 'Great Sting Eucliffe (Me: Not Sting: SHUT UP)' smirked.

While Rogue thinking _Is this feeling called Love?_

Oh Little Rogue you know its Love my little Rogue. But Sting TOUCH HER YOU DIE okay okay...

* * *

Anyways I guess Im just gonna end it here...

Another SHORT chapter :L

Well Bye...


	3. A Good Game

**A Day At The Beach**

**Well that took some time...**

**Anyways Im far away from home right now... **

***Slowly walks away from computer and yells "I'LL BE RIGHT BACK!" runs away***

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V**

I got out of the duo. I sighed _Damnit! **IM SUPPOSE TO HAVE A FUN BEACH TIME**_ she utterly screamed but notice she said that out loud... Ohohohoho my dear Lucy you should of saw that coming.

I sighed again and saw a flash of pink and turn to a volleyball game. "Natsu!" I ran over to him while he totally ignored the game and smiled at me. "Luce! Want to play a game with us?" I smiled "Sure!"

**Normal P.O.V**

After a couple of (hours) minutes Lucy vs the boys...guess who won... **LUCY OF COURSE!** "Man she can play" said the manly man Elfman. "What did you say?!" Lucy glared at Elfman. "N-nothing"

The twin dragon slayers came and watched the whole game. "**OKAY! LUCY VS NATSU!**" Max yelled being the narrator himself. Okay skipping all the spikes, pass, all those stuff.

But Ohohoho you didn't see this coming didn't you? While Natsu spike the ball, Lucy started to run to the net but...tripped and fell on the net. Of course our dragon slayer thinked (Wow first time) and caught Lucy.

"Be careful Luce" he said with caring eyes. Ohohohoho Lucy blushed at that. And a jealous aura was around the duo dragon slayers. AND of course our Demo- I mean Our Matchmaker Mirajane saw this and evily smirked.

Ohohohoho What's going to happen Next?

* * *

Well a Good time to relax and stuff.

But I think Im just going to stay here...

Bye!


	4. Alone With Rogue

**A Day At The Beach**

**Im here again with another chapter :L**

**I just got super duper bored...**

**Disclaimer: I totally own nothing**

* * *

Lucy wanted to go to the woods so she started to walk over there but felt something following her so she look behind her and sighed turn back again to find Rogue right in front of her. Being the girl she is she got scared.

"R-Rogue!" he smirked. "What are you doing?" "I wanted to go to the woods" he felt uneasy then "Im coming with you" without thinking.

Ohohohoho Lets see the duo walking in this mysterious forest of...Love hehehehe.

They walked for a couple minutes but got lost. Lucy sighed, she look around and saw something in the distance (A/N Oh! forgot to tell you its nightime and they have a flashlight from Rogue.) "Hey Rogue I think I found something"

They both walked to a piece of paper screwed to the tree. It said _Leave this place. Its not safe! _(Me: Ohohoho this reminds me of Slenderman. All of a sudden a white man with a tuxedo shows up beh- Lucy: D-DONT JINX IT!)

"We should get out of here" Rogue said. Lucy nodded. They walked, ad walked, and walked, Lucy stepped on a twig and screamed and ohohohoho Bet you didnt see this coming...and she hugged Rogue behind whispering _Save Me Rogue. _

Rogue blushed 10 shades of red. And said comforting words to calm down Lucy. After a couple of minutes Lucy (finally) calmed down.

After a few more minutes of walking they made it out. "Thank you...Rogue" and Ohohoho Lucy kissed Rogue on the cheek which made him blushed 20 shades of red.

Ohohohoho Didnt expect that to happened. Well next chapter is NaLu

* * *

Well I think this is enough

Bye


	5. Fun With Natsu

**A Day At The Beach**

**Uh I have something to say before continuing **

**Who should be with Lucy? **

**There done anyways**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

Lucy was walking back to her guild was. "Luce!" Natsu yelled waving his hand. She smiled and walk towards him.

"Hey Luce want some ice cream?" Her smile widened and nodded. "I want vanilla" he nodded and ask the ice cream man to get vanilla and strawberry.

"Here you go" he hand her ice cream. (A/N I want ice cream now...) "Hey Natsu" she started "Hm" "Can I try yours?" Natsu blushed 10 shades of red. "Uh s-sure" Lucy was in front of Natsu and lick his ice cream. _Oh I wish I can kiss those lips wait...**WHAT?!**_he thought.

"Now can I try yours?" he said without thinking. "S-sure" she said blushing 20 shades of red. Natsu was in front of Lucy and lick her ice cream. "Hmm not bad" "Yours too"

They walked and talked on there way to their guild.

Lucy saw a sand castle contest. "Natsu lets join!" she said pulling Natsu to the contest. He smiled.

After wining 3rd place they were tired so they decided to go the guild without stopping. After walking they made it to the rest of the guild.

"Lu-chan!" Levy said waving her hand saying 'Come here!' She turn towards Natsu and smiled...then kiss his cheek and ran off to Levy.

Natsu was blushing and his face was Erza's hair.

* * *

Okay I made it without doing a 'Ohohohoho' o-o

Anyways Im done

Bye


	6. A Love That Never Dies

**A Day At The Beach**

**Uh Hi Im pretty sure I didnt take that long to update another chapter :L**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Fairy Tail I wish though *daydreams* Hey a girl can dream.**

* * *

Lucy was walking around the beach daydreaming about something... She bump into someone "U-uh gomen!" she bowed and look up to see...none other then Sting Eucliffe.

"Its okay blondie" he said. That trigged Lucy "**YOU'RE BLONDE TO STINGY!**" "S-Stingy?" both glaring daggers to each other.

"Anyways" He said grabbing Lucy's hand and walk off to somewhere. After a couple of minutes they were face to face with a beautiful waterfall. "Wow..." she said.

"I never knew that you find a place so...beautiful" that made Sting felt a arrow that said 'Shame' hit him. "I...Uh" he started. "No need" she said. Sting confused himself but smiled anyways.

"So why did you brought me here?" he then felt another arrow hit him only this time it said 'Baka' "I...Uh brought you here cause..." he couldnt find any words to say. "I know theres a lot of girls more cuter than I am. So why do I deserve this?" she said.

His bangs covered his eyes for a second and then grabbed Lucy by the shoulders and said but kinda yelled (A/N Insert Fairy Tail song: Inishie no Mahou Ost here)

"What makes you think that a lot of other girls is more cuter than you?! Natsu, me and Rogue thinks you're cuter then the girls in the whole world! Everyone thinks you're important in your guild. You're their light to their hearts! And you're saying that you arent important at all! We are here for you Lucy! Cant you see that?!" Sting yelled the last part with tears streaming down.

"Sting..." Lucy hugged Sting tight with tears streaming down too. "I see now..." She kiss his forehead and continued to hug and cry with each other.

* * *

Thats it I guess

Bye!


	7. Authors Note

**Author's Note**

* * *

**Warning: NOT A CHAPTER!**

**Hey Im doing these things called 'Authors Note' well anyways **

**I wanted to know who should Lucy be with!**

**I have a poll set up already so check it out or**

**you can review and I will be counting from there too.**

**Deadline: April 16th**

**And Im going to be busy next week cause of school and such (which sucks) :L**

**Well got to get going and read some fanfictions or find some animes to watch.**

**Bye!**


	8. FlashBack

**A Day At The Beach**

**Hi again! another chapter hehehe No...**

**Anyways Im just doing this cause Im bored.**

**Disclaimer: I totally dont own Fairy Tail o-e**

* * *

Our poor little Lucy was having to much attention and what I mean by that...

Flashback!

_After Sting and Lucy's little crying moment...they decided to go back. But on there way back Natsu and Rogue came running towards them. Natsu yelling "**STINGGG GET YOUR DIRTY HANDS OFF HER!**" While Rogue is emotionless as usual._

_Lucy sighed and look at Sting to see him smirking at Natsu and Rogue saying '_I win'_ that gives the duo a jealous aura around them. "Sting if you're holding that face on then you're going to get it stuck like that" she said walking past the frozen Sting. Rogue and Natsu started to laugh. "Shut up" he hissed to the duo._

_Now Sting,Natsu, and Rogue started to hang out with Lucy which she doesnt have time for her friends or even to relax. _(A/N I pity her) _The trio started to have a war on whoever gets Lucy's attention. But what made matters even worst...Natsu decides that he should go first and the trio started to fight which made the beach almost destroyed if Laxus wasnt around it would not be a beach anymore._

_"What made you think you can go first pinky?!" Sting hissed as Natsu and Sting's foreheads connected "Cause Im her teammate AND best friend! blondie" Natsu hissed back. While those two have a glaring contest, Rogue is just sitting and watching the two fight._

Flashback ended

Lucy had a tiring day for what matters. She still thinks this is The. Worst. Beach. Day. Ever.

But for my opinion I think its The. Best. Beach. Day. Ever. with boys fighting over you and saying 'I Love y-' Lucy: OKAY NOW END IT!

* * *

Awww But Lushyyyyy~~ ;-;

You heard the women

I got to end it ;-;

*Goes to a corner that says 'Forever Alone' and sits there, and sulks*

Bye...


	9. Oh Mira

**A Day At The Beach**

**Another chapterr...**

**Also I just wanted to say That I wont be updating for a while and I will update on the deadline (if havent read authors note o-e) So I just wanted to say Thank you for reviewing and stuff like that.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own lif- I mean Fairy Tail**

* * *

Lucy started to talk to her friends again but only to get annoyed by Mira's matchmaking. "Aww Lucy who do you choose?" she said with hearts in her eyes and staring at Natsu, Sting, and Rogue. "Mira stop with this matchmaking!"

Mira sighed as Lucy stared at the trio then look back at Mira. "You know that you have to choose one of them or else this is going to be a war zone" Lucy sighed "If I _did _choose one of them the rest would fight over again" Mira giggled at reaction.

"So you're agreeing with my matchmaking?" as Mira smirked. "N-no! I thought you just want an opinion or something!" Lucy blushed 10 shades of red.

"Oh Lucy you know your blushing tells a different" she giggled. Lucy mentally curse herself. "I hope Natsu gets chosen" Mira daydreaming of pink and blonde babies. "Now Lucy I dont want to be an aunt already" Erza said coming out of nowhere.

"E-Erza!" Blushing another 10 shades of red. "What about you and Jellal~" Mira smirked, Erza's face turn into her hair color. "M-Mira I have nothing to do w-with him..." Still blushing. "Blushing tells a different story!~" she giggled at Erza.

"Now what about you and Laxus!" Lucy and Erza said together. Mira blushed 20 shades of red "W-we have n-nothing g-going on!" "Oh you said blushing tells a different story!~" Lucy and Erza said coping what Mira said.

"You guys need to stop talking about love right now" Levy said coming to the trio. "Well what about you and Gajeel~" The trio said. Levy blush 10 shades of red. "I-I dont l-l-like him! hes a complete b-b-baka (idiot)" The trio smirked "Blushing tells a different story~"

The girls laughed and started to talk about a different topic.

Oh these cute parings I cant believe they dont know their love in the anime or the manga o-e

* * *

Well another chapterrr

I got to go nowww...

Lucy: I dont like you anymore o-e

Me: WHY! D:

Lucy: *walks away*

Me: Meanie

Anyways!

Sting, Natsu, Rogue: Bye!

HEY THATS MY LINEEE!

Well bye!


	10. The End Of A Love Story

**A Day At The Beach**

**Its finally here...ANOTHER CHAPTTERRR!**

**Yay! **

**Now the winner on who gets Lucy in this chapter is... **

**A SURPRISE YOU GET TO SEE LATERRR!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Fairy Tail**

**(I will try my best to make this...longer...)**

* * *

Lucy started to think about the boys...they havent really bug her at all lately...She sighed looking at the water nothing but...a six pack chest? she blushed and look up to see a smiling Sting. "What do you want?" he frowned then fake a sniff acting like hes about to cry. "Oh my dear Lucy is being a meanie" he...said.

She rolled her eyes and glare at Sting telling him to **SPILL IT OUT NOW **yeah that glare! Sting stopped acting and sighed and look at Lucy with serious eyes. She look at him confused cause nows hes sad now hes serious. "Lucy I know Mira told you this but you got to tell us who you choose" he said.

Lucy blink...then twice..."But I cant choose" she whispered. Sting though didnt say anything..."I know its him" (A/N Sorry StingLu or StiCy fans! Its not Sting! [I wish though...Oh well]) Lucy's eyes widened in shock. Tears were streaming down Sting's face..."I know...you love him more than anyone..." Lucy didnt say anything.

"I dont l-love him..." she whispered again but tears was also streaming down..."Stop lying to me!" She widened. (A/N If had not read 'A Love That Never Dies then go reread that and Insert Fairy Tail Song!) "I know you Lucy! Now stop acting like you dont know me! I know you and me...I have friends that protect me like your friends do! I know we suppose to be rivals and all but we can change...I change to... I never wanted a life were magic is the only thing that makes us stong! All you need is your family!...So thats why...We need you...to believe...I need you...to believe..."

Lucy didnt say anything but hugged Sting...and "Thank you" was what she said and their little crying moment happen again...

* * *

After that crying moment they finally made up to be friends. Lucy was walking to a ice cream truck until Rogue came into sight in our little blonde's eyes. "Rogue!" She yelled running towards him completely forgetting the ice cream truck (A/N NOOO LUCY WHYYY! Oh sorry for interrupting!)

He muttered a 'Hi' to her. "You know I wanted to ask something" she said staring into his eyes which made him blush a little..."I wanted to know..." _Its not a date Its not a date Its not a date yesh its a date **NO ITS NOT A DATE****!**_ He thought. "I wanted to know if Sting and you are really great friends" He sighed but a little disappointed.

"Yes me and Sting are really great friends why you ask?" Lucy didnt say anything but smiled "Its seems like you're brothers...totally opposites! Like hes loud, annoying, cocky and so on! And you are like quiet, mysterious, weird and so on again!" He chuckled at her statement. "Oh..uh..." she said sweat dropping.

"Its okay" He said. Lucy caught a sight of pink in the corner of her eye. "I hope we can be awesome friends!" she said and walking leaving a smiling Rogue.

* * *

"Natsu!" Lucy said running towards him. He look behind him and saw Lucy. "Oh Hi Luce!" Lucy smiled at him "So what are you doing?" he stared "Nothing much I guess...It seems I cant find stripper anywhere" Lucy giggled. "You know Natsu thats really mean to say that when Gray is not around"

He sighed and smiled at the little blonde. "Hey Luce..." "Hm?" "I-I-I wanted t-to a-ask you something..." he said blushing beet red. "Okay" she said smiling at him. "I-I-I-I..." he couldnt say it...Lucy got a little closer..."I-I-I-I-I L-L-L-..." still couldnt now Lucy is inches away from his face. "I Love You Lucy!" he said.

Lucy smiled and "I Love You Too" (A/N Love Caps ^-^) He smiled and lean down...and...kiss her! (A/N *Faints*) Lucy was shock but later she kissed back.

While the sunsets on them they already look like a married couple...

* * *

Yay! I made it longer!

So its the end I guess! D:

But Its not over yet...for me of course o-e

But Bye!


End file.
